basement_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline
=Current Year: |2|,|_}}= A list of events that happened in chronological order. 1st Century 0 (Worlds Creation) * The world is painted and created by the Terra and gives deities rein to do what they please. * The first members of each race are created. * The Tree of Ceres is planted by Ceres. * The First Titans carved the Valkyria ranges. 20 * The first member of the Kamin family is born. * The first member of the Kihana family is born. * Yuelia Birthed 11 dragons to become the Guardian's of the Gates on Kilm. 34 * Kalvoca is born after his mother is bitten by a Vampire. 44 * Crimson is born. 53 * The Bani capital of Yoru is formed by the first member of the Kamin family. * The Kamin and Kihana families form The Council. 54 * The first Nightmare escaped the outside and was killed by a Dream Wolf, this was the last Nightmare seen in the realm of Mekkan for a long time. * Salamanders Tamed Dragons on Kilm and flew off and established on the Continent of Avernus 55 * A village has grown around The Tree of Ceres. Much of the land is for farming. * Kalvoca founds the elven university, starting as a small library. * Bovia is built as a small town in Mashara. * Kalvoca leaves the university to study demons on Daemus. 74 * The Cervidan and Bovine people form an alliance. * Many crops created by the Cervidans are spread to Mashara. * The first member of the Hikari family is born. 75 * The first non-elf mortal learns to channel a second gate combining Earth and Forest. 84 * A neko named Aus is born. 97 * The Hikari family is accepted into The Council. 2nd Century 101 * The nation of Avernus is formed. * Aus has a child named Aerin I. 107 * The capital of Tierra Del Leon is formed by a neko named Aus, it is named Mau Hedj. Aus is crowned King Aus I and begins the monarchy of Tierra Del Leon. * Three Kitsune become the first ever to gain their ninth tails. 129 * Trade of metals and food is established between the Bovine and Neko people. * Construction of the capital of Sanguina begins after a giant cave network is discovered. The settlement names itself Crimson Hollow. 133 * Aerin I has a child named Leon I. 156 * King Aus I passes away due to illness. * Aerin becomes queen of Tierra Del Leon. 160 * The first member of the Scandiacus family is born * The Elven University expands in order to teach more elves. * Kalvoca returns to become a lecturer at the university, teaching Blood Summoning. * The Ash Walkers are formed and build the Flaming monastery on Mt. Pyrous * Leon I has a child named Augan. 173 (First Holy War) * Salamanders discover the Vampires in the lower parts of Avernus/Sanguina. * The first Salamander Holy War begins against the Vampires * Tentō is born. 176 * The first Salamander Holy War ends after neither the Vampires, nor Salamanders can defeat the other, the two form an alliance. * Part of Avernus is returned to the Vampires and is properly established as Sanguina. * Aerin passes away while Leon I is visiting other countries to try to establish trade deals. * Augan is crowned king of Tierra Del Leon as Leon I is not present to contest his claim to the throne. 184 * The Scandiacus family is accepted into The Council. * A group of Vampires try to invade Tierra Del Leon, they are unable to pass the desert. 191 * Augan has a child named Ari I. 193 * The first member of the Volt family is born. * The first Salamander Khagan War takes place. 3rd Century 201 * A Wolvian pack is established on Storm Island. * The first Salamander Khagan War Ended, Blue Tribe takes the seat as the great tribe. * Emperor Tentō is the first Khan 209 (First Neko Rebellion) * King Augan invites the Lord President of the Vampires for a meeting, killing him in order to weaken the vampires in preparation for an invasion. * The First Neko Rebellion takes place, removing King Augan from the throne and sending a cover story back to Sanguina to avoid a war. This ends King Augan's plan to form an empire across Mekkan. * Ari I is crowned queen of Tierra Del Leon * The first member of the Volt family is visited by Dusk and Foxy. * Yuelia's Creed is completed and formed. * Lancelet is born. 210 * Queen Ari I has twins, named Lia and Aedin 220 * The Volt family is accepted into The Council. 235 * Aedin leaves to found the city of Mau Kem. 246 * A formal alliance between the Bani and Red Pandaren people is established. * The first member of the Shi family is born. * Lia has a child named Aus II. 250 (Second Holy War) * The Second Salamander Holy war begins against Angelics * Lancelet becomes the first mortal to step foot into the light realm to beg Terra to protect everyone including the salamanders at the cost of his life. For his selflessness for himself and desire to protect others grants him powerful light magic, which he uses to bring peace and end flighting with the Salamanders and Angelics. * The Second Salamander Holy war ends against the Angelics * Avernus' border is pushed back to the Sapphire Lake Valkuria claims the territory * Archdragon Stone Peak is established as a rest spot for Dragons. 253 (Third Holy War) * The Third Salamander Holy war begins against Nekos. (The Salamanders declare war on the Nekos, starting the Third Holy War) * Titanite went into hiding not wanting the Salamanders or the Nekos to abuse his creations. * A tale of a creature known as the Sand Panther is spread as a means to deter a Salamander invasion, this fails though the story has remained in use as a cautionary tale to neko children. * The first member of the Chisuna family is born. * The Second Salamander Khagan War takes place. * A wolvian known as Wolfii II is born (nobody knows where the II came from). 254 * Parts of Mau Hedj are sacked but Salamanders are forced to retreat, Queen Ari I defends the city, dying in the battle. * Lia is made queen of Tierra Del Leon. * Avernus' border is pushed forward claiming part of the desert up to Sapphire Lake. * The Third Salamander Holy war ends against the Nekos and the Dragons are mainly Wiped out. * Construction begins on a wall to hold out the Salamanders in the future. * Emperor Tentō passes away and her soul spends time in the Divine Realm. * Sayf starts her lust for power with the Emperor's passing and starts a war with world, to which the Salamanders of Avernus and other dragons fight to stop in the Civil Dragon War. 264 * The Shi family is accepted into The Council. * A Wolvian pack invades Vega. * Wolfii II befriends a wolf pup, beginning to raise it. * The White Dragon hides Archdragon Stone Peak in a temporal state that prevents mortals from being able to reach it normally and separates dragons from the Salamanders to hide from Sayf. * Queen Lia steps down and hands the job to her son Aus II. * Aus II becomes the king of Tierra Del Leon. 265 (Aconite's Origin) * The Wolvian pack captures Ume Kihana, the eldest daughter of the head of the Kihana family. * The Council sends out a force to defeat the Wolvians, forcing them out of Vega and rescuing Ume. * Ume Kihana is found to be pregnant, later birthing a half wolvian child, named Aconite Kihana. * Yuelia betwos her Eternal Flame upon the people of Kilm to trap Sayf but also Seal themselves. 272 * The Chisuna family is accepted into The Council. * The Desert Wall is completed. * Wolfii II raises the wolf pup into a giant wolf, naming him Cerberus. * Wolfii II hikes up Mount Winter, succeeding the previous Wolvian Eclipse. 281 (Wolfsbane Invasion) * Aconite becomes the head of the Kihana family. * King Aus II has a child named Alexandria I. * Aconite persuades the Council to invade Midnight. * The Wolfsbane Invasion begins. 282 * Aconite captures several packs. * A pack from the Glacey Snowplains defeats most of Aconite's forces. * Pyre was kidnapped in order to kindle the Eternal Flame to keep Sayf sealed, but he broke free killing those who captured him and became the first Fire Keeper and established the Keeper of Flames. 283 * Aconite is captured, however manages to turn the pack against its Alpha. * Aconite returns to Vega, ensuring the Bani people to become peaceful after seeing the chaos amongst the wolvian packs. * Crimson Hollow is completed, built within a large network of caves. * Wolfii II trains Cerberus in the ways of Lunar Magic, causing him to gain a second head. 288 * Wolfii II is defeated and used by another wolvian, who is promptly killed by Cerberus. * Wolfii II births a child who gains the powers of the Wolvian Eclipse, shortly before Wolfii II succumbs to the harsh conditions. 294 * Cerberus seeks out Aconite to help teach Wolfii II's child the skills that they couldn't learn from Cerberus. 297 * The Second Salamander Khagan War Ended, Gray Tribe takes the seat as the great tribe. * Emperor Oppe is the third Khan 298 * Salamanders become a religious state strongly following Yuelia's Creed * Construction begins on the Grey Cathedral. 4th Century 301 * Construction complete on Grey Cathedral. * The last Titan goes into hiding. 303 * Alexandria I takes the throne in Mau Hedj * She became the first person to tame a Plated Tiger. 313 * The Elven University has grown to a large size. Each elf passes through before choosing a type now. * Lord Ferra is born in Mau Kem. 317 * Alexandria I has her first child, Leon II. * Leon II goes missing. 325 * Leon II is eventually found, somehow ending up in Vega. * Alexandria I has another child, named Gallia. 335 * Leon II marries into a Bani family, resulting in the formation of the Kenzoku family. * Alexandria I goes missing, presumed dead. * Gallia takes over as queen of Tierra Del Leon at just 10, making her the youngest queen. * Lord Ferra of Mau Kem sends several of his agents to manipulate the Young Queen. 339 * The Kenzoku family is accepted into The Council. * Tierra Del Leon has tamed a large number of Plated Tigers, making their army one of the most formidable. * Lord Ferra visits Gallia, utilising the sway his agents have provided him to trick her into allowing Mau Kem access to many important resources. 343 * Lord Ferra gifts a mysterious necklace to Gallia. 347 * Evidence is found to suggest that Alexandria I had been taken by a Vampire. * Lord Ferra marries Gallia, seemingly ending the growing fear of a war. * Gallia has her first child, named Mercuria. 351 * Aconite's grandchild is born. * Gallia has her second child, named Cadmus. 360 * Gallia attends a meeting with the leader of Mashara, she is unnaturally quiet throughout. 364 * Gallia is found to have been infertile ever since giving birth to her second child. 367 * Aconite's grandchild runs away from home, abandoning the Kihana name and adopting the name Kasai. * Kasai travels to the Fire Gate to learn fire magic before returning to Vega. * Mercuria runs away from home, taking refuge with the Desert Faction and explaining the abuse she suffered at the hands of Lord Ferra, along with the abuse that Gallia and Cadmus continue to suffer. The Desert Faction send in a small group to rescue the two. * Mercuria openly denounces her father, persuading Gallia to exile him. 368 (The War of Capitals) * Kasai begins the Kasai family. * Mau Kem declares war on Mau Hedj, the war is known as the War of Capitals. 372 * The Kasai family is accepted into The Council, but has a strong rivalry with the Kihana family. * Mau Kem's wall is damaged in an attack, Mercuria helped defend the wall, however went missing in the battle. * The first member of the Doku family is born. 373 * Mau Hedj is hit by a major attack, causing multiple deaths. * The ruler of Mau Kem is killed, resulting in a victory for Mau Hedj. * The Capital Treaty is written, forbidding such a young ruler to be placed on the throne ever again, along with undoing a lot of the changes Gallia had been tricked into by Lord Ferra. 374 * Mau Kem is made part of Mau Hedj, however keeps its name. * Gallia goes into hiding under the protection of the Desert Faction after a group calling themselves Ferra's Elite make an attempt on her life. * Cadmus takes over as the new king of Tierra Del Leon. * Emperor Oppe passes away. * Oppe's son, Karga takes the throne as Fourth Khan. 382 * The first member of the Itakusu family is born. * Mercuria is found in a slave auction in Mau Kem, Cadmus launches an effort to rescue her. * Mercuria is rescued, though through some means her ability to speak has been permanently removed, the best doctors of the time could not help her. * Crimson becomes infected with an incurable disease known as rotfang 385 * Crimson becomes comatosed and is buried. * Cadmus has a child named Audric I 390 * The Doku family is accepted into The Council. * Mercuria poisoned herself in secret. 5th Century 400 (The Greatest Holy War) * The Itakusu family is accepted into The Council. * A festival of love is founded in Vega, the festival takes place every 5 years. * Ranger is born. * Karga seeking to push his father's legacy starts The Fourth Salamander Holy war against Nekos, Bovine, Cervidans, Drider, and Angelics with the help of the Vampires. (This is sometimes dubbed the greatest Holy War) * Karga pushes the Silver Clan to invent the Steel Flame, to combat the nekos. 410 * Audric I marries and has a child named Aegis I. * King Cadmus passes away of an intensely painful illness. * Audric I is crowned king of Tierra Del Leon 418 * Ranger is sent to the Tree of Ceres. * The Scorpia attack Mau Kem, kidnapping a few nekos but eventually being pushed back to the desert. * The Bovines suffer great losses to the Salamanders and erect a great wall to stop the further loss of Mashara after the fall of Bovia. 421 * A The Red Clan Spearhead of Salamanders burn down vast swathes of the forests of Buckwood with Dragons. * Ranger leads several strong Cervidan fighters to drive back the Salamander threat. * Ranger uses the Staff of Fertility to repair the damage, in the process making the land some of the best for growing crops. 430 * A delegate from Mau Hedj visits Mashara to help extend trade routes. * Ranger marries a young Cervidan woman, starting a small family. * The Majority of the Dragons are now wiped out by the Valkyrie Covenant and the Nameless King with Great Bows. * Aegis I has twins, naming them Aeva I and Aura I. 433 * A Neko manasmith makes a very primitive form of Pyrotite, using it to make a sword. * Silver Clan Bowstring sack most of Mau Hedj, but are driven off by the Nekos. * The Nameless King gifts immortality to 9 Valkyries who become the Valkyrie Covenant some are put to Slumber, so are sent to patrol the world. * The Last great dragon flies to Archdragon Peak and lays to rest on a ridge slowly dying over the next 3 years, in that time he bestows the gift of his scales to some Salamanders which let them learn how to become dragons. 438 * A lich attacks Mau Kem, but is defeated by Lily. The injured are sent to Mau Hedj. * Ryder appears in Mau Hedj to assist in repairing the damage. * The festivals of life and death begin in the two cities. 454 * Aegis I dies in mysterious circumstances. * Aeva I is crowned king of Tierra Del Leon. * Aura I has a child named Aegis II 475 * Aegis II becomes king of Tierra Del Leon after Aeva I and Aura I are assassinated at an event. * Aegis II has a child named Aegis III 499 * Anna travels to Mekkan and kills Karga under the disguise of one of his knights per the request of some deties as a Divine Intervention to stop a predicted Extinction Level event. Then leaves Mekkan once agian. * Salamander Forces slowly begin to fall apart with the death of their emperor. * Salamanders lose their capital Sang-Helios by surprise due to Angelics advancements in naval ships. 6th Century 500 (End of The Greatest Holy) * Salamanders surrender and are pushed back to Avernus, marking the end of the Fourth and Greatest Holy War. * King Aegis II succumbs to wounds he sustained in the last days of the war. * Aegis III becomes the king of Tierra Del Leon 504 * Alexandria II is born. * Oppe's son is assassinated * The Third Salamander Khagan War starts. 516 * Sekh is born to the brother of King Aegis III. 530 * Amirilith becomes a Dragon Accent. * King Aegis III passes away after a long struggle with illness. * Alexandria II becomes the queen of Tierra Del Leon. * An army of vampires travels through the desert at night, invading Mau Kem. 531 * The vampires retreat from Mau Kem after infecting Queen Alexandria II. 543 * Queen Alexandria II is found to be involved in demon worship, promptly abdicating. * Sekh takes over as king of Tierra Del Leon, being the only known valid heir to the throne. He denounces the actions of his predecessor and fights against the reputation she brought upon the family name. * The Desert Faction guards the borders to Avernus in order to keep out any Vampires or Salamanders 546 (The War of the Red Desert) * An army of Vampires attempts to cross the border, beginning the War of the Red Desert * The Desert Faction eradicates a majority of the army at the border, with those who got through being captured * The War of the Red Desert ends after a failed attempt at a second invasion * The Vampire Lord leading the attack is questioned on the whereabouts of Queen Alexandria II but refuses to talk. Not long after, she is put to death. 557 * A vampire travels to Vega, falling in love with a Bani. * The first member of the Aketsu family is born. 576 * The Aketsu family is accepted into The Council. * The Third Salamander Khagan War Ended, Gold Clan takes the seat as the great tribe. * Emperor Martian is the fifth Khan 7th Century 610 * Marka Ragnos obtained his ninth tail and created the Life_Gems and gifted them to his friends. * Skýmen's teathers break and the city floats off and is lost. 614 (Four Guardians of Life) * The most devout followers of Terra, Amirilith, Lancelet, Marka and the Nameless King Travel into the Deep Dark beneath Halo to face a grand threat. Their fates are not known, except for the Nameless King 615 * The Nameless King vanished and left his last order to the Valkyrie forces to move prisoners from the Deep Dark when a better facility is made possible. 8th Century 773 * Salamander Paladins begin genocide of Scorpia in their territory forcing them to Tierra Del Leon areas. 798 * The Fourth Salamander Khagan War starts, With Blue Clan sparking it over outrage of the genocide of the Scorpia. 9th Century 839 * Wolfii III is born. 844 * Wolfii III is gifted the powers of the Wolvian Champion by his mother. * The Aketsu family inadvertently establish a large population of infected vampires in Yoru. * Wolfii III befriends Cerberus at the peak of Mount Winter. 860 * Wolfii III trains Cerberus to use Solar Magic, causing him to gain a third head. * Wolfii III becomes the mate of a wolvian from the pack on the peak of Mount Winter. 861 * Wolfii III has his first child with his mate. * Librarian parts part in an experiment to becoming a bound soul in an attempt to creating someone like Raven to preserver knowledge on Skýmen, it works sort of and she'll eventually become corrupt. 869 * A strange creature resembling a Neko dripping with blood, with wings and horns is sighted in a cave in Sanguina. * Catalyst is imprisoned by his wife Librarian. * Librarian converts the guardians to protect Catalysts resting prison and kill anyone who goes near it in hopes he is never released. 873 * The Demon Club opens in Crimson Hollow. * A few cases of missing people are reported, but suddenly the disappearances stop. * Skýmen runs out of food and the last angelic dies from starvation. 880 * Wolfii III defends his pack from an invading pack, many packs now fear climbing Mount Winter. * The Fourth Salamander Khagan War Ended, Red Clan takes the seat as the great tribe. * Emperor Natu is the sixth Khan. 10th Century 903 * Wolfii III dies protecting his pack from invaders, his throat was slit in front of his followers, though he was able to burn his attackers away with his last breath. * Sixwings discovers Skýmen and claims it as his base for his pirate gang. 947 * Khan Natu dies under mysterious circumstances. His son Aegon Ferrious become Seventh Khan, due to his mother being of the Green scale he made the Green Clan the great tribe. * Minori obtains her ninth tail. * Aegon Ferrious marries the mysterious Gwyne a white scaled salamander who posses many strong magics. 962 * Aegon starts to slowly slip into madness, and slowly begins to kill people he does not trust and estates Gold Clan as the Salamander Inquisitors to purge those who do not follow salamander traditions gaining the name as the Mad King. * Anna returns to Mekkan, and is born under the name Tamara 979 (Tamara's Rising) * Tamara pulls together a rebel group of Salamanders and gets dubbed the Champion of Yuelia and decalres war on the Mad King Aegon * The Fifth Salamander Holy war begins against the Salamanders 997 * Tamara seeks the aid of the Vampires, Angelics, Neko and Bovine to help defeat the Mad King Aegon, only the Angelics refuse to help. 11th Century 1002 * Tamara kills Aegon after a battle in his throne room declaring the end of the war and his mad tyranny. * The Fifth Salamander Holy war ends against the Salamanders * The salamanders try adopting a council made of the tribe leaders * Sixwings passes away in his rest in his trove on Skýmen 1011 (Tamara's Crowning) * The Fifth Salamander Khagan War starts, after the council falls apart. * The Fifth Salamander Khagan War Ended, Blue Clan takes the seat as the great tribe. * Emperor Tamara is the Eighth Khan. 1033 * Prince Aeva II is born. 1051 * Aeva II is crowned king of Tierra Del Leon * Audon I is born in Mau Hedj. * Aeva II accidentally impregnates multiple other women, including several prostitutes. 1054 * Raga is born in a small village. 1061 * The Desert Faction take Prince Audon I to be trained after realising that King Aeva is too busy with parties and sexual conquest to actually raise his only legitimate heir. 1071 * One of King Aeva II's illegitimate children demands to be given the title of Lord, hinting at the coming vampire attack, Aeva II gives him the title, not showing interest in the attack. 1072 (The War of the Gold Fang) * A group of vampires infiltrate Mau Kem, infecting large amounts of people. King Aeva II was killed in the battle. * The Neko's declare war on Sanguina, crowning Audon I as king due to his prowess in combat. The War of the Gold Fang begins. 1073 * The Battle of Golden Sands takes place, resulting in the destruction of the town of Golden Sands. * Several other minor battles take place, with many towns and villages becoming occupied by vampires. 1074 * King Audon I forms the Battle Tigers as a last ditch attempt to push back the vampires, this group is an offshoot of the Desert Faction. * A powerful Vampire Lord breaches the walls of Mau Hedj, nearly forcing the Neko army to surrender. * The Vampire Lord is defeated by Raga, becoming heralded as a hero. The Vampires are once again pushed back due to this defeat * The War of the Gold Fang ends with the surrender of the vampires. 1075 * King Audon I marries a Tigeran woman, having a child named Aura before divorcing her and coming out as gay. * Raga and King Audon I marry. 1093 * King Audon I steps down and spends some time focusing on both the Battle Tigers and his relationship with Raga. * Aura II becomes queen of Tierra Del Leon. 12th Century 1111 * Osiris obtains his ninth tail. * Pyre awakens in search of a burning Soul to kindle the Enthral Flame. 1175 13th Century 1268 * The Bovine King creates Unity as an attempt to bring all the races together. 1282 * A neko reports sighting a metallic neko-like being near mau hedj, it is rumoured that the soul of Mercuria remains trapped in a metallic form. 14th Century 15th Century 1423 * Salamanders start their research into airships 1427 * Salamanders start to mass produce air ships 1438 * Prince Audric III is born. 1460 * Audric III is crowned king of Tierra Del Leon. 1479 * Riley Scandiacus & Ricky Scandiacus are both born. 1480 * Prince Audon II is born. 1484 * Iolia Nolock Cryptic is born and raised in the The Valley of the Lost. 1485 * Harmonia Frostburn is born, and given to a family who follows Erin, and is given a new name: Takuyu Itok. * Princess Leona is born. 1486 * Suzy Raksa is born, and infected by a frenzied vampire as a newborn. * Suzy is then adopted at 6 months old by Kalvoca Raksa 1498 * Princess Emilia is born. 16th Century 1502 * The Discordia Crisis begins * The founding members of the UEA meet for the first time. 1503 * The Festival of Life occurs in Mau Hedj. Ryder appears to teach a form of magic that is cast through dance. * The Union of Exploration and Assistance is formed. * Discordia takes control of Midnight before attacking the Isle of Flight. * Discordia is forced out of the Isle of Flight, returning to Midnight. * A plague in Drid'aRae is eradicated. 1504 * The first known slimes appear in Tierra Del Leon. * Crimson is rediscovered over a thousand years after being buried due to his magic going haywire. * Cyan, Violet and Silver are born in Tierra Del Leon. * The first model of the Novatech Maid is released. * Wolfii IV is born on Storm Island. * Many disappearances are noticed in Mashara. * Midnight is freed from Discordia's control. 1505 * The disappearances in Mashara are solved. * The Discordia Crisis draws to a close in the Amber Isles. * Queen Alexandria II is found to be converting people to demons but is stopped, being trapped within Crimson's sword. * The Drid'aRae revolutionary war takes place, ending after 6 months. * Several meetings take place, during which Drid'aRae drafts a new constitution and General Bitsy is elected as the first president. 1506 * The second World Conference is held in the crystal valley. The Aquamarines did not attend. * The kitsune race finally open up it's borders to the rest of the world and moderates who can enter the city. * Pyre attacks a village with Ashen ones in search of a burning Soul but accidently kills them and fights Skyla and Harmonia 1507 * The border between Tierra Del Leon and Drid'aRae reopens and trade routes are re-established. * Cali Grimm is born. 1509 * The second election starts in Drid'aRae and elects lady Muffit as the second President 1511 * A strange demonic entity is sensed in the Lustheart. * A botanist causes a temporal warp resulting in two parallel timelines linking. * Novatech becomes an official company, funded by the Amber University and Cyrus Industries. Previously Novatech was just part of the Amber University. * Skýmen is sighted crossing over Avernus and Tamara commissions Doctor Fatlen to research it. 1513 * A city in Tierra Del Leon is overrun with Aurdroids, causing the conversion of 70% of the cities residents, most of these vanished into the Lustheart. This event has been dubbed The Night of Gears. * A half demon known as Kasten is promoted to Lord Chancellor in Sanguina after his predecessor stepped down due to declining health. * Kasten and Crimson form the DIA to deal with all future demon issues. * Luna's fate comet appears in the sky at the end of the year. 1514 * Pyre attacks the U.E.A but is defeated by everyone. * Fatlen finds Skýmen and sets up an outpost and starts exploding the city awakening the guardians. * Noel, Suzy and Lux travel to Skýmen in search of a Graviton Warhead to raise Halo into the sky towards the Fate Comet. * Skýmen veers off course into a mana storm and everyone had to evacuate. * Catalyst is released and blinks somewhere with converted Guardians. 1515 1517 * An event later named The Lust Crusade hit the lower parts of the city of Halla, many were captured by Lilin prior to the DIA arriving to stop the disaster. 1519 * King Audric III steps down, citing age as his reason. * Emilia is crowned queen of Tierra Del Leon. 1520 * Buckwood was hit by an event known as The Sacking of Elderton, during which the town of Elderton was burnt to the ground by Inferneids. * The Chief Dryad gave her life to the forest to repair the damage done by the fire, being replaced by a much younger Dryad. 1521 * Cali Grimm disappears, resulting in Raven going mad and having to be removed from the Soul Nursery in Eryu to prevent further disasters. 1522 * Cali appears several times, causing trouble before finally being rescued from the control of a strange demon. Category:Timeline Category:Event